


Whispers in the Dark

by RuinNine



Series: Cinema Verse [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Half-AU, M/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinNine/pseuds/RuinNine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A haven can be found in the unlikeliest of places. Prequel to "Paid in Full".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> For those lovely people that asked nicely for a prequel. Hope you like it. :)
> 
> This is unbetaed and I'm not a native speaker.

— † —

 

 

1:0

 

Losing 1:0.

 

Against _Atlético._

 

Sergio still couldn't believe it. True, it was still early in the season, and this single game didn't decide anything, but those three points might be what was missing in the end. The goal hadn't even been his fault, but as captain, he still felt he could've done more, could've worked harder to prevent an embarrassing loss against their city rivals. He hadn't felt like sitting alone at home and mourning the defeat, though, and neither did Marcelo and Dani, so the three of them had decided that bar-hopping was in order – while steering clear of known Rojiblanco areas, of course.

 

„Oh, look, look,“ Marcelo suddenly called out, clapping his hands in excitement. “They've got 'Rebel Without a Cause' in five minutes!”

 

“What?”

 

“There!”

 

Sergio followed Marcelo's outstretched arm and indeed, there was a tiny cinema, barely noticeable between the brightly lit bars and clubs. If it hadn't been for the old-fashioned number board that showed the movie titles and times, Sergio wouldn't have noticed it was there. It looked like it had already seen a few decades come and go, but it was obvious someone was taking good care of it, as it looked impeccable and inviting. Still...

 

“Hell, no! I just wanted to drink a beer in peace.”

 

Marcelo huffed. “Aww, are you my granddad or what? It's an amazing movie. You won't regret it, I promise!”

 

Sergio exchanged an exasperated look with Dani, who shrugged and then grinned. Traitor. “Alright, alright.”

 

Marcelo whooped and pulled them across the deserted street, and Sergio wondered briefly if he'd just made a mistake. But hell, if the movie was boring, he could always go home early. He'd never hear the end of it, but then again, that was always better than a picture of him sleeping and drooling in a cinema seat on Twitter. The interior of the cinema was just as old and well-kept as the front, and Sergio almost laughed when he caught sight of the old man in the box office, with his friendly face and the greying moustache. This was too good to be true.

 

“Three for 'Rebel Without A Cause',” Marcelo announced and immediately paid for all of them in his excitement. “I'm old and grey until you two slugs have found your wallets.”

 

Sergio shook his head at the antics of his friend and took the time to take a look around the foyer. The posters on the wall all showed movies that were at least forty years old. Not that he had the time – nor the anonymity – to be able to go to the movies often, but he certainly preferred the latest blockbusters whenever he felt like putting in a DVD at home. “Do you specialize in old movies?”

 

If the old man knew who they were (and in Madrid, it was almost impossible to find someone who didn't), he didn't let it show. He just smiled a kind smile and nodded. “Indeed, we do.”

 

“Sergio, come on! We're already late!”

 

Sergio returned the smile and added an apologetic shrug for good measure, but the man just waved him on. So he quickly climbed the stairs to the snack counter where his friends were waiting impatiently with their popcorn already in hand. “Calm down, man. I'm here.”

 

“Be quick. We'll save you a seat.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Sergio mumbled and turned to the guy behind the counter. Wow. The _gorgeous_ guy behind the counter. “Uh... popcorn too for me, please.”

 

“Sure. Coming right up.”

 

As the guy set about getting him his popcorn – a.k.a. stuff Mou would kill him for (ha, take that, _special one_ ) –, Sergio busied himself with his wallet, but kept sneaking glances at the cashier's son. The resemblance was unmistakable, in the built as well as in the calm and unruffled way he moved – and in the kind smile he directed at him as he handed him his popcorn.

 

“There you go. That's 1,50.”

 

“No sympathy discount?” Agh, Sergio, get a grip!

 

The guy laughed, though, so Sergio relaxed again. “Certainly not. My heart is beating for the stripes.”

 

Sergio heaved a dramatic sigh. “That's too bad.”

 

“For you maybe.” And then he winked. Damn. Beaten at your own game, Sergio. “I'll go up now and start the movie, so you may want to...” He waved at the door that led to the auditorium.

 

“Yeah, sure. Sorry.”

 

He could always blame it on the derby loss.

 

 

— † —

 

 

The movie hadn't been that bad. To be honest, it had been pretty good and he really liked it – up until the point where he could no longer keep his eyes open and fell asleep. Of course. He woke with a start when someone shook him gently by the shoulder and almost clashed heads with the gorgeous guy from the snack counter as he sat up abruptly.

 

“Shit, sorry!”

 

The guy chuckled. “No worries. It happens to some people in the late show.” He moved back so Sergio could stand. “Your friends are waiting for you outside.”

 

“Laughing their asses off, I imagine.”

 

Another chuckle as he led the way into the hall and grabbed a broom from behind the door. “Pretty much, yeah.”

 

“Typical,” Sergio grumbled. A sudden thought occurred to him when he watched the guy disappear back into the auditorium. “I'm Sergio, by the way,” he called after him.

 

“I know.”

 

There was amusement and laughter in his voice and Sergio grinned to himself as he walked down the stairs and out of the cinema where indeed his friends were hitting each other on the back, laughing loudly. But Sergio only shook his head and tried his best to ignore them. The grin, however, stayed until he got home.

 

 

— † —

 

 

“A ticket for 'Rebel Without a Cause', please.”

 

The old man looked up from his paperwork, already smiling widely. “Oh, back so soon? And for the same movie?”

 

“Yeah.” Sergio rubbed his nose in embarrassment. “I thought I'd try it again, this time without falling asleep.”

 

“I'm sure you'll manage.” He laughed. “Here's your ticket and your change. Enjoy!”

 

“Thank you, Mr. …?”

 

“Torres.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Torres. I'm Sergio.”

 

The old man waved at him. “Go on then, Sergio, before you're late again.”

 

Sergio grinned and skipped up the stairs to the snack counter and, thank God, Mr. Gorgeous was back as well. “Hey, no popcorn this time. Can't do that too often.”

 

The guy smiled and cocked his head. “What's it gonna be instead?”

 

“Just water.”

 

“From the tap?”

 

Sergio shrugged. “Sure.”

 

“That's free even for you.”

 

Nasty. “Thanks, …?”

 

But the young Mr. Torres just smiled at him. Bugger.

 

 

— † —

 

 

Over the next three weeks, Sergio saw more classic movies than in his entire life combined. The first time, he dropped by because he was in the area and had the time to spare. The second time, he convinced Dani that he'd always wanted to see 'The Good, the Bad and the Ugly' and that he couldn't go on his own, because hell, cinema on one's own was boring. And the third time... the third time, he actually sat in his car for ten minutes, on the small parking lot behind the cinema, wondering what the hell he was doing. In the end, he went anyway. There was no reason why he should stop. No pictures had emerged so far, neither of him sleeping nor otherwise, and no paparazzi had figured out his new favourite cinema yet.

 

And he still didn't know the name of the young Mr. Torres.

 

“Hey, Mr. Torres. What's up today?”

 

“Ah, Sergio, hello! 'The Adventures of Robin Hood'.” When Sergio grimaced, Mr. Torres laughed heartily. “Not your cup of tea?” He leant forward and his voice dropped to a conspirative whisper. “Mine, neither. But people still seem to like it.”

 

“The music is good, though.”

 

Sergio turned around only to find the snack counter guy/projectionist standing right behind him. “Hey! I'm afraid that's not enough to convince me to stay, though.”

 

“Yeah...” He cleared his throat, and for the first time, Sergio saw him pause. “Maybe you would... like to see the projector room instead? See how it works?”

 

Sergio's entire face lit up as his mood turned from disappointed to excited in a heartbeat. “Sure! Sounds awesome!”

 

“Right then. Follow me.”

 

“Oh, and Fernando,” Mr. Torres called after them. “Don't forget to pay special attention to the bit I glued back together. It might jump a bit.”

 

“Dad! I know that!”

 

Sergio grinned to himself as he watched Mr. Gorgeous' ears turn red as he led him down the hall to the staff staircase. _Fernando._

 

 

— † —

 

 

Sergio was intrigued. He'd never seen this before. The projector was intimidating, to say the least, but Fernando handled the machine and the film reels with routine and care, and he made sure to explain every step, in a calm voice that also betrayed the intense affection he felt for his profession. He still worked quickly and efficiently, though, and the movie was playing way too soon for Sergio's taste.

 

“So, _Fernando...”_ He grinned in triumph when he got an annoyed glare in return. “Did you grow up in here?”

 

“No talking while the movie's running.”

 

Sergio gaped at him. “Are you serious?”

 

Fernando nodded with an indifferent expression on his face, although the corner of his mouth twitched in the hint of a smile. “I never talk when a movie's on.”

 

“But no one's gonna hear it through the window.” The smile on Fernando's face widened. “Wait. You're actually watching the movies? Like every time?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But you must've seen them countless times already!”

 

“Indeed.”

 

Not once had Fernando taken his eyes off the screen during the conversation, so Sergio chuckled in disbelief and leant back to enjoy the movie despite himself – and the steady presence of Fernando right next to him.

 

 

— † —

 

 

The 2:0 loss to Levante in the first leg of the Copa match was symptomatic for the whole season so far. There were quarrels between players, between players and the manager, between the manager and the president, between fans that cheered them on regardless and fans that wanted to sack them all. It was also symptomatic for his own sub-par performances. One of the goals had been his fault alone and the manager had made sure he knew it.

 

The entirety of it was just so _exhausting_ and when he walked through the entrance of the cinema, the hood of his jacket pulled up to hide his face, he could barely keep his eyes open. Mr. Torres greeted him just as warmly as usual, and he made no mention of either the game or his unusually dishevelled appearance, and Sergio was really grateful for it.

 

Fernando's eyes, however, were full of sympathy and questions, and when he lead the way up to the projector room without a word, Sergio immediately followed. After the opening credits – of which movie, he didn't even know –, he was ready to sleep in his chair. He was just about to nod off with his chin hitting his chest when a hand on his shoulder startled him out of it. He looked up at Fernando, a big question mark on his face, but Fernando only inclined his head towards the small sofa in the corner.

 

Sergio smiled weakly and nodded, slipping off his chair and curling up on the well-worn, but soft and warm cushions instead. The fabric smelled faintly of Fernando's detergent and the quiet buzzing of the projector soon lulled him into a deep and dreamless slumber.

 

And despite the loss, the smile stayed on.

 

 

— † —

 

 

The sound of his favourite flamenco song heralded an incoming call and startled him out of his short nap on his own couch. Bloody hell. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Shaking his head to clear it from remnants of sleep, he blindly rummaged around for his phone on the coffee table and picked up without looking at the screen.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Hey, it's Fernando.” Sergio sat up quickly, suddenly wide awake, and it took him a few seconds too long to answer as he tried to remember why the projectionist had his number. Fernando seemed to read his hesitation correctly, though. “You gave me your number after 'Robin Hood'.”

 

Oh yes. And he suddenly remembered what he'd said too. _In case something interesting comes up._ Sergio refrained from the sudden urge to facepalm and hurried to answer. “Yeah, I remember. What's up?”

 

“We're showing 'The Blues Brothers' for the last time this season – you know, the movie you missed the other day – and I was wondering if you wanted to see it...?”

 

“Hell yeah. When?”

 

“Tonight at seven.”

 

A wide smile spread on Sergio's face. The day suddenly looked a lot brighter than two minutes ago. “Awesome. I might be late from training, though, but I'll try to make it on time.”

 

“No worries. See you tonight then.”

 

 

— † —

 

 

When he finally arrived at the cinema, slightly out of breath and entirely glad he didn't run into any speed cameras in his haste to be there on time, he was five minutes early and proud of himself. The entrance to the cinema, however, was barred and the foyer behind the glass was dark and deserted.

 

“What the hell...?”

 

He was sure Fernando had said tonight at seven, so he checked his watch again. Three minutes to seven. He took a step back to take a look at the number board, and sure as hell, it was empty. No shows tonight. He felt stupid and lost and disappointed all at once, and when he trudged back to his car where he'd left his phone, anger was seeping into the mix as well. Nonchalantly, he looked around to search for cameras. If this had been a prank, it was the longest, strangest and most useless he had ever heard of.

 

But the father and the son of the Torres family had been nothing if not sincere and open in their friendly affection, so Sergio quelled the hurt and decided to call Fernando first before he jumped to conclusions. Maybe it had been a simple mistake.

 

“Hey, Sergio! Are you there already?”

 

Fernando's voice sounded as calm and pleasant as ever. No prank then. “Yeah...? But where are you?”

 

“Give me a minute. I'll come get you.”

 

Sergio frowned when a beeping sound told him Fernando had hung up on him. Strange. He locked up his car and moved to go back to the front entrance, when the back door to the parking lot suddenly opened and Fernando appeared in the frame. He waved him over with a smile.

 

“Hey, Sergio.”

 

“Hey. What's going on? Why's everything locked up?”

 

Fernando's smile turned into a grin. “You'll see.” He shoved two bottles of beer and a bag of popcorn into his hands. “Take this.”

 

Bewildered, Sergio complied and started to walk up the stairs to his now usual seat beside the projector, but Fernando held him back. “Not this time. You go and find good seats for us in the auditorium and I'll go start the movie.”

 

Could this get any stranger? “Okay...?”

 

When he reached the auditorium, it was completely empty and the lights were already out, and it suddenly dawned on him what this was. A show just for him. He laughed loudly, giddiness and childlike joy bubbling up in his stomach, and in the dim light of the opening credits, he walked down the rows and occupied the seat in the exact centre of the room. And when Fernando dropped down into the seat next to him, with a wide grin aimed at him, Sergio felt like a king.

 

“Is this a date?”

 

Fernando laughed, but raised a finger to his lips. “No talking.”

 

Sergio waved his hands in surrender, but he joined in the laughter. “Okay okay.”

 

Truth be told, the movie was phenomenal. So was the unfamiliar, but certainly not unwelcome sensation of having the auditorium to themselves. They could laugh as loud as they wanted, and Sergio didn't have to be stealthy about sneaking glances at Fernando's happy face as he sang along under his breath. It was the best time he had ever had at any cinema and any movie, and when the Jailhouse Rock started at the end and Fernando turned to him with his face glowing with laughter and happiness, he couldn't hold back any longer. So without thinking, he simply leaned forward and kissed Fernando right on the mouth.

 

For a short and terrible moment, Sergio could feel Fernando tense up and he thought he'd completely blown everything. But then Fernando sighed into his mouth and returned the kiss just as suddenly, and Sergio relaxed again, his hands rising to frame Fernando's face. They kissed until the credits started rolling and they'd grown breathless.

 

Sergio leaned back and licked his lips with a wide smile. “Wow.” He chuckled. “That was nice.”

 

He tried to move in again, but Fernando held him back with a hand on his shoulder. “Wait.”

 

Sergio pulled back, dread pooling in his gut. Fernando's face was unreadable in the dim light coming from the screen. Shit shit _shit._ “Oh. I'm... sorry. If you don't want-”

 

Fernando quickly shook his head. “I do want... Listen, I don't want to be just a notch in your bedpost.”

 

Sergio leaned even further back, hurt written all over his face. But then again, he had worked so hard to earn that reputation. No wonder it caught up with him now. “You're not... I... I'm not like that.” He pulled a hand through his hair. What a mess. Why couldn't he think for once before he acted? “I'm not. I have to protect myself somehow, though.”

 

“So you're...” Fernando trailed off, unsure.

 

“Yeah. Listen, I'm gonna go.” He stood, his movements stiff and erratic and turned to walk down the aisle. “I'm sorry if I misread the signs.”

 

“Sergio, wait!” Fernando jumped up to follow him, but then the lights suddenly went out as the credits ended and the projector went into stand-by, and all Sergio could hear was a thump and a curse.

 

“Fernando? You okay?”

 

“Yeah, I'm fine.”

 

And then a hand slid up his arm into his hair, and Sergio could feel Fernando's hot breath ghosting over his lips before he kissed him again. Even though the need to gather him into his arms was overwhelming, Sergio pulled back after a second.

 

“So you changed your mind?”

 

Sergio could feel Fernando's body tremble in the dark as he laughed, breathless and embarrassed. He quickly turned serious again, his fingers caressing his neck. “Yeah. Look, I'm sorry I said that. I should've judged you from what I saw and not from what I heard.”

 

“It's okay. I can't blame you.”

 

A pause. “So... if I said 'yes, this is a date', what would you do?”

 

“I think I would say 'awesome' and kiss you again.”

 

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

 

Sergio huffed out a laugh. “Don't you think you can push me around just because your dad owns the cinema.”

 

“Don't you think you can push me around just because you're famous.”

 

Sergio laughed again and caught Fernando around the waist, pulling him up against him. “Well, how about we just push each other around. What do you say?”

 

He could feel Fernando's grin in the kiss he pressed to his neck. “Deal.”

 

 

— † —

 

 

I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Borrowed the title from Mumford & Sons.


End file.
